


Routine

by glitchblue



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Since returning to school, Shiori Takatsuki touched her admirer from afar.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Routine

_Juri-san’s Fencing Club routine:_

_* Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday in the far left room of the campus' sports area._

_2:30PM – Class is dismissed. Juri-san’s last class is Literature._ _The classroom is_ _about_ _a_ _ten minute to walk to the club._

_2:50PM – As team captain, Juri-san is ready before everyone else. She gets changed before everyone else, and is gone from the girls’ changing room before everyone else arrives._

_3:00PM~4:00PM – Juri-san practices and coaches others. On Thursdays, tests are performed against other members of the club. Juri-san is in her top form on those days. This makes her tired compared to other days._

_4:10PM – club activities are dismissed. All the girls go into the changing rooms and do their business; some have showers. Juri-san is not with them. She sticks around, as the Captain, and talks to others. Sometimes there’s another student on cleaning duty. Those days are important to remember, because Juri-san will leave the building before this student is finished her work (she goes home)._

_4:40PM (estimate) – All the female Fencing Club members leave by this time. Juri-san will typically sit around in the fencing area, drinking water and thinking alone. She will sometimes say goodbye to other students, but she doesn’t want to look like she’s purposefully waiting for others to leave. She will usually preoccupy herself with a chore, to make it seem like she could have been in the locker room if she wasn’t busy with something else._

_4:45PM – After making sure she’s alone. Juri-san enters the girls’ changing room._ _If it’s Tuesday or Wednesday, she will simply change back into her uniform and leave. She will sometimes keep things in her locker, such as a water bottle for the next day. On Wednesdays, Juri-san brings a freshly washed towel to place in her locker for the following day. Because on Thursdays she will strip naked, except for her locket, and take a shower alone. She puts her belongings in her locker, but does not keep it locked._

_5:_ _00PM – Juri-san finishes showering at this time. Her hair is long, and she brings a hair dryer, but does not bother styling it. She simply puts it in a ponytail and heads to her dorm. Getting ready to leave typically takes 15-20 minutes. The school locks up the extracurricular buildings at 6:00PM, so Juri-san always makes sure she’s finished by 5:30PM._

* * *

When Shiori was told she would be returning to Ohtori Academy, her father bought her an agenda. _Use this to stay more organized – you always have outstanding assignments._ She didn’t care for her parents forcing something onto her, but she knew in her gut that it was a little necessary. She was a bad student.

It was a bit smaller than a normal notebook. Easy to carry around, easy to camouflage in with other books. It was orange. She had yet to write a single thing down in this book that had to do with school.

She just needed to know – she just needed to have something to remind her what Juri’s routine was. So she could avoid her. Yes, it was so she could avoid Juri. She made her uncomfortable and – and  Juri didn’t even like her. She  was distant...ever since she’d returned, Juri acted as though  simply  seeing her face was a disappointment. Shiori crumpled up another test result –  **barely passed.** She was, in  every sense, a disappointment. 

Today was Wednesday. Shiori didn’t watch Juri fence today. This was the most boring day of Fencing Club activities...and nobody showed up anyways. It was better to arrive with a crowd; see Juri try to find her among the faceless, then ignore her when she was found. But it was always the best to stand above her, on the second level, where Shiori could look down on her friend and see her emotions spill out in her posture and movement. She was  tightly wound , but even a perfectionist showed cracks sometimes. And Juri would always, without fail, glance at her at least once. If she was in a good mood, she’d smile. Whether Shiori  returned the gesture or not was  contingent upon if she wanted to be mean that particular day.

4:50PM. Juri was sure to be gone. Shiori walked into the locker room as though she was meant to be there. She looked at the nameplate. Her fingers graced the indents that spelled out Juri’s name. Then, she  touched the handle.  _ Click.  _ It was never locked.  No one on the team would dare steal from the Captain.

Juri left her white water bottle today – must be washing the other one – and a fresh towel, like always. Shiori leaned into the locker and pressed the fabric against her face. She breathed.  She closed her eyes.

_Juri-san, why do you use that perfume? We bought it so long ago. Don’t you know that you should throw out old makeup, after a certain point? Every girl knows that._

She breathed in again. She found herself staring at the ceiling. There was a dead moth stuck on a light.

Shiori folded the towel back the way it was and stretched her arms. In her pocket was a handkerchief. In the locker was her sword. Shiori knew the Student Council did things like this...maybe she’d see it one day. Juri duelling with her sword, like a prince. 

She knelt on the floor and cleaned the metal.  _ But Juri-san isn’t a prince. She’s a girl. We both are. _

Shiori grasped the hilt.  _ Juri-san touches this all the time. She wields it, as perfectly as she wields her epee.  _ When was the last time they’d held hands? Middle school, Shiori figured. It was the only answer. 

“Believe in miracles, and they will know your feelings.”

_ If anyone saw me here, like this...my life would be over. I would need a miracle to get out of it. _

Shiori placed Juri’s sword carefully in its place. Closed the locker shut, and skipped out of the room.

The following day, Shiori found her miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an exploration of something i've always liked to think about - Shiori in the locker room. As you can guess from my writing here, I believe that Shiori has been secretly creeping around Juri's belongings since returning to Ohtori, and Ruka caught her in the moment.


End file.
